For more than 100 years lotteries and Bingo games are known where the use of balls is provided to randomly select numbers.
At the same time, the method of playing a game is constantly improved, and the prior art discloses (see U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,089 of Jun. 3, 2012) a method of playing a game comprising mixing and providing exit of numbered balls. This known method is the closest to the claimed method.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,089 of Jun. 3, 2012 describes as well a system for playing a game, comprising a device for mixing and performing exit of numbered balls, provided with the detector of an exited numbered ball, and the device itself for mixing and providing exit of numbered balls comprises means for mixing numbered balls and an exit tube for numbered balls.
The known methods and systems for conducting games with the use of balls do not foresee the use of the first ball in the game at a random instant or do not foresee any rise of random down time intervals between the use of following balls in the game.